Yugi Oh- A Taste Of The City Life
by WigglesBert
Summary: This is a story about all the Yugi Oh characters and what happens to them in the city life. It explains how they live life. It is an adventurous, funny and romantic story. PLEASE ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one!

He raced up the stairs, just in time for class. Yugi had never been late for school. Well, not this late! He stamered to his desk, completely out of breath. He plonked down in his seat and breathed heavily. Téa leaned forward from the seat behind Yugi where she was sitting and said to Yugi in a whisper: " Why are you so late?! Mr. Roberts almost marked you absent and you know how he gets when people are late!" Yugi glanced over to Mr. Roberts who was sitting at his desk with a tremendous frown on his face. He sat there, arms crossed and he was red in the face. Yugi grunted and leaned backwards to Téa. He whispred: " I couldn't find my mellenium puzzle so I was looking everywhere for it!" There was a supprised look on Téa's face. "I eventually found it in my... well..." Yugi continued. "Where?" Téa asked, interested. " I'd rather not say." Yugi said, blushing a little. " Oh, come on Yugi!" Téa squealed so loudly, the class could hear her. " Calm down Miss. Gardener!" Mr. Roberts called out. Téa sat down in her seat, clearly emaressed! A buzz of laughter rippled around the classroom. Téa went bright red! Yugi chuckled. Tea ignored all the shame of what happened in the last few seconds and contiued trying to persuade Yugi to tell her where he found his mellenium puzzle. If you are wondreing why Téa so badly wanted to know where he found it was because if Yugi was keeping it a secret and blushing about it, obvioudly it was something HUGE! Yugi said, in a hushed tone: "In my underwear drawer. OK!?" Téa giggled and let out a yelp of embaressment. I don't know why _TÉA_ was embarressed but I guess it was becuse she didn't expect Yugi to be talking to her about his.. UNDERWEAR!

RING! RING!

The end of the school day finally arrived and Yugi was packing up all his books and homework that he neded to do. Yugi was feeling kind of dull from all the history homework and essays he needed to complete. Joey came up to Yugi, followed by the rest of the friends and he gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry Yugi. You can copy my homework answers. I finished all my homework in class!" Joey dumped a pile of books on Yugi's desk. " Thanks Joey." Yugi said, pretty softly. " Come on, Yugi! " said Joey in a cheerful way! " Lighten up! Its the last week of school!" Yugi's eyes widened with glory! " YES!" he screamed and ran down the stairs! " That sure made him happy!" Joey bragged in Téa's face. " And you thought I couldn't give friendship speeches!" Bakura and Tristian chuckled. " That, my friend, was not a friendship speech!" Tristain laughed and made his way down the stairs. Bakura followed. Téa smiled at Joey. " It was kind of like a friendship speech." she said to him and too ran, down the stairs on her way home. "Yup!" Joey said to himself. " You have a way with words, Joey. A way with words." Joey quickly grabbed his backpack and walked slowly down the stairs. He wasn't in a rush to get home like all the others. Well, he didn't have any homework, after all...

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Téa's music played louder than the thunderstorm outside. " TÉA!" her mom yelled! "TURN THAT MUSIC SOFTER!" Téa grabbed at the volume button on her brand new DVD player. She wanted to try out how loud her new device could go! She turned it softer and sighed. She was just about to try out her new dance moves on these awsome beats! It just wasn't the same to dance with the music at volume four! " Come Téa!" her mother called. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming MOM!" Téa called back and took off her sneakers and put on her lace-up pumps.

She ran downstairs. Clip clip clop! Went her shoes as she hurried down the large wooden steps. She walked along the corridor and stopped just before she reached the living-room. She peeked through the door-way to the room. "Good" she said softly to herself. "Dad isn't here yet!" She stared into the empty living-room, remembering what had happened the night before. She had gotten into a HUGE argument with her father about her grades and she didn't want to experience the same thing again. She walked slowly into the living-room and sat down in the chair that was closest to the door. She wanted to finish her supper and get out of there as soon as possible so that she could START her homework. Her mother layed her dinner plate down on the dinner-table and sat beside her. Téa looked down at her meal. "YUCK!" she thought. Just like her mother to make her eat beans and fried fish smothered in garlic. Téa hated fish and the thought of having gross garlic breath for the rest of the school day tomorrow made her feel queasy. Téa stirred her beans around with her fork. This made an awful noise, her fork scraping against her pottery plate. Her mother let out a loud sigh and cleared her throat. She looked sharply at Téa. Téa realised that she should stop doing that... She stared at her un-beckoning meal and grunted. "You can have a slice of cheesecake if you eat your supper, Téa." Téa's mother requested softly. Téa looked at her mother and took a small bite of her fish. She could not say no to cheesecake, even if it meant only getting a slither of it. Téa gulped down her beans and stuffed the fish down her throat. Téa smiled cheesely at her mother. She got up, thanked her mother for the meal and made her way to the kitchen. "MMMmmm... Cheesecake" Téa said to herself and grabbed the biggest slice there was. She gobbled it right there! She looked at all the cheesecake and took one more slice. She carried it carefully up to her room. She settled her slice of cheesecake in the corner of her desk and offloaded herself into her chair. She took out her books and began to do her homework.

PITTER-PATTER PITTER-PATTER PITTER-PATTER

The rain continued to fall and hit the ground with a splash. Yugi couldn't concentrate on his homework. Although he had all Joey's answers, he was watching the rain pour outside his bedroom window. He kept thinking about if the weather would get any better or school might be canceled for the next day. Not that it concerned him. He was just spacing out, thinking random thoughts. Please don't ask me why he was thinking random thoughts. Maybe its just how the young mind operates. Suddenly, Yugi had a great idea. He'd ask Yami to complete his homework for him!

"Oh Yami!" Yugi called out. "Forget it!" Yami replided, knowing exactly what Yugi as going to ask. "Please?" "NO!" "PRETTY PLEASE!?" N-O spells NO!" Yugi slumped back in his chair. "Oh well." he thought. " I should just finish it... By myself."

WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH!

Joey just finished brushing his teeth. He stared into the mirror and gazed at his reflection. "You look good, Wheeler."Joey said to himself. Sorry, his surname is Wheeler. Joey stumbled to his bedroom. As he made his way across the passage, he passed Serenity's room. She was fast asleep. Joey smiled to himself and was happy to have a younger sister that could actually SEE! Joey went to his bedroom and very quickly slipped into his pajamas. "Nice and toasty." Joey thought to himself. He climbed into bed and put his cellphone next to his bed.

...

YUM YUM! YUM YUM!

Bakura shoved another spoonful of his supper into his mouth and gulped it down. "Delicious! Delicious! Delicous!" he chanted. I just love bangers and mash!" Bakura smiled gleefuly. He picked up his teacup and sipped his tea. He finished his meal and put all the dishes in the basin. Then he cleared up the dinner table and folded up the table-cloth that was covering the table. It was a blue-purple colour. Bakura made his way to the kitchen and packed away all the plates, bowls, spoons and everything else he had used to make his supper. Bakura looked around and opened the fridge. He scanned the empty fridge,shelves and containers... There was no more food to eat.. ANYWHERE! Bakura's parents weren't home yet and they always worked until late night and left early in the morning. Bakura only saw or spoke to them on weekends or when they weren't working . They were very strict. Bakura had to make his own food and clean up after himself. Then he had to leave out some food for his parents to eat when they got home. Bakura just decided to make a salad. He chopped up some tomatoes and cucumbers. He placed some lettuce down on his salad and added feta cheese. Bakura put it on the dinner-table and made his way to his room, to get some sleep.

_ZZZZZZZZZZ_

Tristain was snoring, sleeping away in his, nice, comfy bed.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!  
It was the next morning and everyone was getting ready for school. Yugi arrived at the school-grounds pretty early. Téa was waiting for Yugi. It was raining very hard so Téa was standing against the wall where the roof overlapped it a little, providing Tea with some shelter.

"Hey Yugi! " she called out to him.

"Hi Téa!"Yugi called back.

He ran over to Tea, relieved to finally get out of the rain.

"It's kind of a bummer that school wasn't cancelled today,huh? "he asked Tea.

"Oh, well actually I am kind of glad they didn't cancel school, because then we'd have to do more work when school evetually opens and that just means more homework!" said Téa blankly.

"MORE WORK!?" Yugi felt a chill down his spine. He hated work! Suddenly, a figure began to appear in the distance... It was Bakura!

"Hi guys!"Bakura greeted his friends. He lifted his arm and high-fived them. " Look what I have for lunch today!" he said as he pulled out his lunch-box and opened it. In his lunch box, was a pile of mash and two fat pork sausages on top. " Bangers and mash!" Bakura held out his lunch-box in front of his friends, his eyes closed waiting to hear the desperate pleads from them to share his meal. No-one said anything. Bakura opened his eyes and saw his friends staring blankly at him. " Whats wrong guys? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong? Is there something stuck between my teeth?" Bakura questioned his friends, quite dissapointed and confused. Yugi and Téa just laughed! "Its good to have a friend like you Bakura!" they said. Bakura smiled and joined in the laughter. Suddenly, Tristian and Joey arrived. "Where were you guys?!"Tristain complained. "We were looking everywhere for you." "YEAH!" Joey agreed. " we looked in all the usual places where you guys wait for us but then later figured you'd be here, sheltering from the rain." "Well at least we are all here now." Yugi said. Bakura jumped into the conversation.

" Hey guys!" he called out to Joey and Tristain and jumped in front of them.

" Look what I have for lunch today!" He held out his lunch-box, it was open, exposing the mash and sausages inside. " Tristain and Joey slowly began taking steps back, trying to get away from Bakura's weird food. Bakura was explaining what was in his lunch-box and he was following Tristain and Joey.

"... and there's mash which I made myself and then the... " He continued. Tristain and Joey kept walking away and now they were in the rain! Yugi called out to Bakura,

"I THINK YOU SHOULD COME BACK NOW BAKURA!" He shouted. " YOUR FOOD IS GETTING WET!"

Bakura looked down at his meal and sure enough, his food WAS getting wet! Bakura totally freaked out and was was almost in tears! The lunch he had worked so hard to make was all soggy! Bakura ran under the shelter and sat down on the ground where it was dry. " Don't worry, Bakura" Téa tried to calm her friend. " Its not the end of the world." Bakura looked up and smiled. "Its okay guys." he said. He grabbed his bag and began to put his lunch away. " I'll just wait untill break time and hope my food is dry 'till then." He said with a grin. "EEEEWWW!" all his friends thought but they just smiled vaugly at him. Tristain felt a tap on his back. He turned around and saw Duke, standing behind him with a HUGE smirk on his face. "Whats your problem Duke?! Whats so funny?!" Trfistain asked with a raised tone in his voice. "Oh nothing Tristain! "Duke replied suspiciously. He began twirling his hair. "Its just that I have achieved something that you never possibly could have!" "Spill it, DICE BOY!" Joey shouted at Duke. Joey always called Duke dice boy because he always threw dice at people to catch their attention and also because he was obsessed with dice. "Stay out of this PUNK! "Duke pushed Joey against the wall. "Joey! Are you okay?!" Yugi ran over to Joey . "Stay away Yugi! "Joey commanded his friend. "I can get up on my own. He didn't push me that hard."Joey climbed to his feet. "You think youre so tough Duke?! HUH?!" Joey shouted at Duke. He was so angry at Duke for being rude to Tristain. Yugi stepped back and watched the agument. "Stay back Joey!" Tristain siad to him. "This fight is between me...and him..." Tristain looked Duke straight in the eyes. "I've got a date with Serenity" Duke said and he began to walk off. He glanced back over to the gang of pals. "Bet you Serenity would never go a date with you, Tristain" "Get back here DUKE!"Tristain cried. "I'll give you the beating of a life-time!" Duke looked back and chuckled. "You're not worth it." He said. Tea came in and held Tristain back. "Just leave it Tristain" she said. "He's trying to make you angry." Tristain glared at Duke. He didn't like Duke at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three!

RING RING!

All the learners began to make their way up to class. Ok, I'm not going to write about everything that happened in school because that gets pretty boring.

RING RING!

School was over... "YES!" Yugi thought to himself on his way home. "Tomorrow is the last day of school." Joey was walking home with Yugi. They both strolled along the sidewalk, both Joey's hands in his pockets, Yugi's full, carrying his books. "Want me to help you carry your books, Yugi? "Joey asked clearly trying to be polite. "Its okay Joey."Yugi relied solemly. "Theyr'e not heavy at all. " The two continued to walk casually. There was silence between the two and neither of them said a word. A few blocks from down the street, the pair of friends saw a figure. Yugi and Joey walked closer and the figure loomed near. IT WAS MAI! "Hey you guys." Mai called out, almost too joyfully. "Hey Mai." They returned the greeting. "So, what have you two knuckle-heads been up to lately?" Mai asked, completely out of curiosity. "Walking.." Yugi and Joey replied blankly. "That sounds pretty boring" Mai intendended. "I know you have been up to much more, I mean, it's been a while since we last met." "Yeah." Yugi admitted. "It has been quite a while. Well, school has been pretty difficult... You know, all the compicated work, more homework and maths class is now three hours long instead of one." "SHAME!" Mai tried to say it seriously, but unfortunately, she couldn't help but laugh at Yugi's and Joey's unhappiness. "Well, it's time for me to head off. "Mai said. She turned around and started off. Then she stopped. "I'll call you later boys!"She re-assured them and walked off. "Bye Mai!" Joey and Yugi called after her.

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

Joey felt his cellphone vibrating in the left pocket of his jeans. He was sitting outside, enjoying the cool breeze on his face. It was dark out and Joey was wrapped up all nicely in his blanket. It was a winter night and it was the first night that winter where there hadn't been any rain. He let his phone ring for a while before answering. He was just probably not in the mood to talk to anyone at that moment. "Hello. Joey speaking." he said as he answered his phone. "HEY JOEY!"someone called out from the other end of the line... "Huh? " Joey was puzzled and had no idea who he was talking to. "Who's speaking?" he asked. "YOU MORON! It's me, Mai! " Mai sounded pretty upset at Joey for not knowing it was her who was calling. "WHA!... " Joey totally freaked out. " How did you get my number Mai?!" " Oh.. Rex gave it to me. "Mai said and she smiled. Joey froze in his spot. "You mean that horrible arrogant, vengeful little brat?!" "Yup. Thats the one."Mai said happily. Joey could not beleive what his own ears were hearing. Oh how much he despised Rex. Rex was always rude and he never cared about anyone but himself. "You still there Joey?" Mai asked with a concerned tone in her voice. "EEEE" Joey made a strange noise. Sorry, Its just that he always makes weird noises that sound pretty funny, so I just thought that I should add some of them in here to make it more interesting. Besides, the reason he made such weird noises was because he was nervous talking to girls. ESPECIALLY GIRLS HE LIKED. "What's wrong Joey?" Mai questioned him. "NEAH!" Joey made a funny noise again. " Nothing! I just don't like getting interrupted while I'm thinking! Thats all." Mai didn't buy it, but she said nothing. "Ok Joey'' she said. "I need to go. Chat later. " "Why?"Joey asked her. "Don't be silly Joey."Mai laughed. "Tomorrow is Friday, and that means holiday. At our school they give you at leat six hours worth of homework on the second last day before the holidays. I guess it's just because they don't want us to think just because it's the last week that we can laze around and all. " "Oh." said Joey sympethetically. "I guess thats what you get for going to a private shcool, huh?" Mai shrugged. "Anyway, bye." "Wait! "Joey called out. Joey really had feelings for Mai and he wanted to spend more time with her. "Hmm? " Mai asked. "Yes?" "Uuuhh..."Joey began. He clenched his hands into fists. He didn't know what to say. "Don't leave me in suspece, Joey."Mai told him. Joey so wanted to ask her 'out' but he just didn't know how to or what to say. ... " Nevermind." He finally said. "Come on Joey! You made wait just for that! Tell me! " Mai so wanted to know. "Its nothing." Joey insisted. "Oh please tell me, Joey!" Mai pleaded. "Well.. "Joey said.. He wasn't so sure. "Tell you what. "Mai began. "If you tell me , I'll do all your homework in the first week for you next term. " Joey's eyes grew huge. "Ok" He said. "Its a deal!" "Then tell me Joey." Mai asked again. "Ok fine! "Joey said. He took a deep breath. " I just wanted to know if you were busy on Saturday..." Joey said nervously. "Why?"Mai asked him. "No-no- no reason! "Joey said quickly and he giggled a bit. "Well, if you want to ask me on a date then..." Mai said. "WHA.." Joey began. "Who said anything about a date?! " Joey totally freaked out. "Well if you don't want to go out with me then..." Mai said. "No It's not that Mai.. I do." Joey confessed. "OK." Mai said. She let out a yawn." Saturday, ten AM, at the city square." "Wait! " Joey began. "See you there honey." Mai finished. "But Mai..."BEEP BEEP. "AH MAN!" Joey said. "She hung up on me... Oh, well. What are you going to do Wheeler?"

...

TAP TAP! TAP TAP!

Duke was tapping his desk with the back of his pencil. He was not in the mood to do his homework. "BORING!"He sighed. He looked down at his work. He tried to concentrate on his maths work but then his mind turned to Serenity. He was so excited for their date on Saturday. "NO! MUST...DO... HOMEWORK!" Duke struggled to focus on the difficult maths that covered the pages. Duke slapped his forehead a few times as if to ' knock' Serenity out of his mind. It didn't work. Duke got out his cellphone and scrolled down on his contacts list, looking for Serenity's number. He found it and clicked on it. RING RING! Yay! He was going to call Serenity.

...

"Ummm... Hello." Serenity answered her phone.

"Hey Serenity! Its Duke!" he informed her. "Oh hey Duke! " She said,delighted. "What are you doing? " He asked. " You still remember our date, right?" "YUP! " Serenity said happily. I can't wait!" "Don't forget.. Saturday, at ten, Town Square."He reminded her.

"Yup. "Serenity agreed and nodded. "I won't forget. " "Bye."Duke said. "Yes, bye." Serenity agreed. She hung up and so did Duke. "YES!"said Duke. He punched the air with his fist. He sat down to do his homework but all he could think about was DATE DATE DATE DATE! "DATE DATE DATE DATE!"Duke chanted! "A DATE A DATE A DATE!" _KNOCK KNOCK!_ There was a knock at his door. "C..COME IN!"He called. Suddenly, a figure stepped in to his room. The figure had black curly hair and a curious look on its face. It was his mother!

"What about a date?!" his mother asked suspiciously.

Duke looked shocked! AAAAHHH! "I didn't say DATE!" He protested. "I said G-GREAT!" His mother smiled. "Your'e lying your'e lying! YOU SAID DATE DATE DATE!"his mother sang happily. Duke's face went bringt red! "NOT TRUE! "he screamed. "AAAHHH!" his mother screamed. " Don't lie to me!"Tears welled up in her eyes.. "UUGGHH!"Duke sighed. "Stop crying!"

But his mother didn't listen. She sobbed loudly in her hands. "MY SON IS A LIAR! A LIAR" "FINE!"Duke called "I said date!"He admitted softly.

His mother's eyes lit up! "AAHH! MY DUKEY-POOKY IS GOING ON A DATE!" she jumped for joy! "Dont forget your sunblock" Duke sighed. "Mom! Wer'e in the middle of WINTER!" "Oh RIGHT! "His mom remembred. "Then don't forget to take your umbrella and jacket.. OH don't forget those adorable little wellies you got from Grandpa last Christmas.." She said excitedly. "You mean those ones with the pictures of Spider- man on them? " Duke asked her, making a face. "Yes! Those are the ones." His mother said with a HUGE smile on her face. She hopped around the room, singing, DUKEY-POOKY HE'S MY CUTIE.. HE'S GOT A DATE! A DATE! A D-A-T-E! A DATE!" "mom..." duke grunted. "Your'e embarrassing me! Please get out... I need to do my homework." But his mother wouldn't listen. She just kept prancing about... "Fine.."said Duke. "Then I'LL just get out!"He picked up his maths book and his pencil and slumped out the door. He slammed it shut and went to do his homework in the living-room.

GRRRR...GRRRR!

Tristain's stomach was growling of hunger. He was starving. "Man.. I should have saved that last slice of pizza I ate twenty minutes ago, instead of giving it to my mom. MAN!" Tristain sat at his desk, trying to finish reading his class reader that was for homework. He read the sentances but they made completely no sense to him. He burried his head in his hands, trying to focus. I guess neither Duke or Tristain could concentrate with Serenity on their minds. "How could that un-attractive moron get a date with such a pretty girl?" Tristain said puzzled. "I mean.. What's not to like about me?! I'm completely irrisistable! " Tristain sat there, trying to solve all these questions. Tristain finally got up and made his way to the livivg-room. He sat down and switched on the T.V. Then Tristain had and idea.. What if he phoned Serenity to ask her out on a date! YES! That would be perfect. Tristain got out his cellphone and inmediatly dialed Serenity's number... Then he stopped to think... Duke was going on a date with Serenity on the weekend so that obviously meant on Saturday so she'd only have Sunday to be alone. Who wants to go on two dates on one weekend. I'll talk to her sometime in the holidays he finally decided and put his phone down. He leaned back on the huge sofa and put his hands behind his head. "You know what.." he thought. "I'll just ask Joey to tell me what happened in the class- reader tomorrow." He closed his eyes and relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four!

TOMORROW...

It was raining. It was pouring. There was a huge storm and it showered all over Domino City. There weren't any cars or people anywhere along the roads. All the shops were closed and all events were cancelled. Including school.

"YES!" Tristain jumped onto the sofa. He turned on the T.V. " No school! AWESOME! Good thing because I didn't finish doing my homework last night. " Tristain smiled to himself, "I chose a great day not to do my homework."

...

"NO!" Joey had really hoped that it would not rain today because then tomorrow, everything would still be wet. "And then my date with Mai would be ruined." Joey sat in his room and he thought. "On the bright side, school is cancelled. " _KNOCK KNOCK! _There was a knock at Joey's door. "Come in " Joey called out. The door opened and in came Serenity. She was holding a box. "Want to play a board-game big brother?" She asked with a smile. "Sure thing, sis." Joey answered and sat on the carpet. Serenity joined him. "Its called 'Truth or dare.' Everytime you must chose a truth or dare card and if you do what the card says, you get to move a space forward. At the back of each card there is a number, and thats how may spaces forward you move. The person who reaches the end of the game first wins!" Serenity chuckled. ''I think I will win.'' She placed the board-game down infront of Joey. Serenity sat oposite him and opened it. "I want to be the blue game-piece." She said and put it on 'start.' "I'll be the green one then." Joey said and put it on 'start' aswell. "I'll ask you first."he added. "Truth or dare?" he asked Serenity. "Truth!"She replied. Joey took a card from the truth pile. "Have you ever cheated in a test? " he read the card. "NO!" Serenity said with a little giggle. She moved her game-piece forward two spaces. "Your turn!" she said. "Truth or dare? " she asked. "Truth."He replied. Serenity pulled a card from the truth pile. "Do you have a crush on anyone?" she read the card. Serenity giggled after reading it. "NEAH!" Joey made a funny sound. He sounded stuned. "Well, Joey? Do you? " She asked cheekily. "Do have a crush on anyone?" She repeated. "I pass.." he said. "You can't PASS. " Serenity replied and leaned over to the box where the game was in. She pulled out the rule book. "Players have to answer/ do all the questions/requirements." she read. Serenity laughed at Joey's silly request. Joey crossed his arms. "I don't like this game!"he finally said. "Oh come on Joey!"Serenity pleaded. "It's just a question." Serenity suddenly chuckled. "You don't have to say who you like... You just have to say if you do like someone. But it's okay... You don't have to answer. " she said and put the card at the bottom of the pile. "Wait, What I don't?" Joey asked puzzled. Serenity shook her head. "Why not?" he asked. Serenity smiled, a huge smile. "You made it kind of obvious that you do." She said. "Because you didn't want to answer." serenity said. Joey blushed. "Sooo... " Serenity began. "Who is it?" "Wh-Who is what?" Joey stammered. "Who do do you have a crush on?!"Serenity asked, not being able to hold herself back from asking the question. "I am not telleing you!" Joey shouted. "PLEASE JOEY!" Serenity pleaded. " I bet it's Téa.." She said laughing.. TÉA!? His friend?! "NO! " Joey replied, shocked. "I don't have a crush on _**Téa**_!" "Then who is it?!"Serenity asked impatiently. "I'm not telling you!" Joey repeated. "_Please_."Serenity whispred. She sounded sad. "FINE!"Joey finally gave in. "It's no-one in our school, okay?" Serenity gasped. "IT'S MAI!" she said. "UUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Yes.."Joey said bluntly. "Now don't go telling everybody okay? " "Ok." Serenity said, full of energy! There was a long silence between them. Then, Serenity broke the silence. "How far have you gotten with Mai?" She asked cheekily. " WHA!? " Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing! " SERENITY! Don' t ask that!" Serenity blushed. " BUT I WANT TO KNOW!" She cried. " Have you guys kissed before?" Joey pulled a face. "NO WE HAVEN'T!" he told her. " Have you guys ummm... " Serenity thought for a moment. " Have you guys at least hugged?" "No." " Held hands?" "NO!" Joey couldn't beleive the questions she was asking him. " Have you told her you like her? " Serenity asked.. Joey stared at her.. " Obviously not!" he told her. " Why not?" she asked him but she didn't wait for an answer. She leaned closer to Joey and whispred: " Must I tell her for you?" she asked with a huge grin. "NO!" Joey shouted. "Ok." Serenity said. "Suit yourself." There was a long silence. "Guess what, Joey!" Serenity said. " Guess what's happening tomorrow?" "I give up." Joey said, not really intersted. " I'm going on a date with Duke!" Serenity said. She sat back in her spot. "OH..." Joey began. "YEAH... Duke told told me." "He did?" Serenity asked supprised. "Well he told Tristain but I..." Joey didn't get to finish. " AAHH!" Serenity was screaming with a smile. " He is so glad to be going on a date with me that he wants to tell everyone!" Serenity said cheerfully. " We are so inlove!" Joey freaked out! How strange to have Serenity telling him she loved DUKE!" Serenity got up and and walked out the door.. " Thanks for the game." She said. "Lets play again later." She closed the door and skipped to her bedroom. Joey sighed. Wow he had a weird sister.

...

Yugi jumped up and down! Finally, the day he had been waiting for. School was cancelled.

"Yugi..sit down and finish up your cereal." his grandpa commanded. ( Yugi doesn't have a mom or dad.. He lives with his grandpa.)

Yugi sat down and finished his breakfast. He got up and began to make his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Suddenly, his grandpa stopped him... "Yugi." he bagan. "Want to go fishing?" He asked. Yugi made a face. "Grandpa.. Its the middle of winter and there is a huge storm outside busy destroyng Domino City incase you havn't noticed." His grandpa laughed. "I know that silly!" "And all the shops and businesses are closed." Yugi added. "Silly Yugi.."His grandpa said, shaking his head. "Do you know where fish live?" He asked. "In water." Yugi answered quickly. "Obviously." "Yes."His grandpa said. "And there are puddles covering the city." he smiled broadly. "One of them is bound to have a fish or two in it." Yugi slapped his forehead. "That's wrong. Fish live in the ocean or in rivers." "And those are just really big puddles of rain water." His grandfather smiled. "THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS!"Yugi ran upstairs and slammed his door closed. "Fine!" His grandfather called out after him. "I'll go alone then." Yugi sat in his room. He couldn't take his grandfather's weirdness. "Whats wrong Yugi?" Yami asked him. "Nothing.."Yugi replied. "My grandfather is just being strange again." "Then musn't you help him.. He did have an operation on his brain last month and it must probably still not be working correctly yet." Yugi chuckled. "Thats true." He said. Yami smiled. "Come on." he said. "Did you finish all your homework last night?" "NO..." Yugi admitted embarressed. "Then I'll finish it for you."Yami said and got out Yugi's books. He got to work. "Thanks." Yugi said with a soft smile.


End file.
